Family Conflict
by SpiderlilyPrincipessa
Summary: On the second week of school the Uzamakis met the Uchihas and shit went down. It was hate at first sight or so they all claimed if asked. Watch as they have to deal with each other everyday and see if they'll continue to hate each other or grow to feel something more. Contains OCs and Yaoi. R/R and flames will be used to arsonate your house.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Conflict**

**Chapter 1**

All was quiet in the Namikaze-Uzamaki Household as all of its occupants slept soundly. A red haired woman rolled over on her side and looked at the clock it read: 7:26 am. She yawned and closed her eyes rolling back over on her side. Her eyes snapped back opened as she remembered that her three children had most likely not gotten up to attend school. She didn't dare think they had gotten themselves up despite it already being the second week of school. She jumped up out of bed and went upstairs were her children's rooms were located. She opened her youngest child's, Ryuuzaki, door fist and was surprised to see it empty. She closed the door back and went to the door left of his door to her middle child's, Naruto, door and opened it happy to see that it was also empty that or her child was sleeping under all of that clutter again. She got a hopeful feeling tat they were finally being responsible teenagers for once and opened her oldest, Kurama, door and all her hope came crashing down as she saw the three of them all sprawled out on Kurama's bed. Kurama was lying on his bed regularly with Naruto laid out horizontally on his stomach, and Ryuuzaki was at the foot of the bed hanging halfway off with Kurama's foot on his back. Kushina shook her head and approached the three of them. At first she called their names and gently shook them, but they did not wake up. She quickly grew agitated and pulled the covers from under them, sanding them all crashing off the bed, while yelling,

"WAKE UP!" Kurama woke up in time to catch himself but Naruto came crashing down onto him and knocked him to the ground. Ryuuzaki was not as lucky and went tumbling into the unforgiving hardwood floor at the foot of the bed. The three of them looked up at their mother with a frightened face from the floor.

"Get your butts in gear you're already LATE!" she called to them glaring but they just stared at her blankly.

"I said GET MOVING!" she screeched at them and they suddenly jumped into motion. Kurama went to zooming into the bathroom that was upstairs, while Naruto and Ryuuzaki raced to the downstairs bathroom, but then Ryuuzaki stuck his foot out tripping the blonde then closed and locked the door.

"Hey RuRu you bastard no fa–Ah!"Naruto cried as his mother smacked him in the back of the head for his language.

"Sorry Mom it just slipped out, ya know." Naruto said sheepishly and picked himself up from the floor trooping upstairs and burst into his room. He dug through his clothes picking up shirts and sniffing them until he finally found an orange shirt with their family emblem on it and threw it on. He quickly found a pair of light blue loose jeans and hopped into them. By the time he found two matching orange socks he heard Ryuuzaki running up the stairs and into his own room. Naruto grabbed his orange and light blue checkered Vans and raced down the steps two at a time. Naruto did his daily morning routine in the bathroom and then went into the kitchen. He was the first on done so he searched around potential breakfast and pulled out three Poptarts. A Blueberry Poptart for for Ryuuzaki, Strawberry for Kurama, and Cherry for himself he decided. Ryuuzaki was the next to come into the kitchen his blue-green eyes searching for food as his slightly tanned hand ran through strawberry blonde locks that resembled their father's in the shape and was slightly longer. Naruto tossed his brother his packet of Poptarts and sat on the counter as they waited for Kurama. Kurama came in trying to wrestle his now wild waist length red locks into a ponytail and his green eyes narrowed as Naruto busted out laughing at him almost chocking on his cherry Poptart.

"B-bad hair day Kura-nii" Naruto laughed about to burst a gut.

"Shut up or you're walking." Kurama growled at him finally managing to get his hair secured. Naruto looked over his brother as he came and snatched up his Poptarts and strutted on out. The white skinny jeans his brother had on really complimented his legs, Naruto mused. He jumped off the counter grabbing his orange backpack as Ryuuzaki grabbed his own blue one and Kurama's red one he had left by the door in a rush to get out. They made it to Kurama's red four door sports car and jumped in. For some reason Ryuuzaki let Naruto take the front seat and got in the back sitting in the middle seat. When Kurama started the engine Naruto watched Ryuuzaki put on the extra two seat belts over the one he already had on. Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered what Kurama drove like when he was in a rush.

"Ah crap." Naruto muttered as Kurama slammed his foot on the gas zooming out of the drive way.

Naruto was pale and trembling in his seat when Kurama pulled up at the school five minutes later opposed to the usual fifteen minutes it took. Kurama had run several stop lights and signs and cause two accidents on the way here. Kurama stepped out unfazed leaving his brothers behind as he grabbed his bag from Ryuuzaki and ran to the senior entrance. Naruto shakily got out and then waited for Ryuuzaki so that he could lock the doors. Naruto split from his little brother so that he could go through the sophomore door and Ryuuzaki the freshman door.

Naruto walked into the building and looked around wondering whether he should go to homeroom or first period. He remembered vaguely something about getting new students so he betted on homeroom. He was in the honors homeroom because contrary to popular beliefs he was actually smart. He made his way to homeroom and saw Hinata, and Gaara sitting with Ino and Sakura, the two were not in honors their just cut their homeroom in his. Gaara who was not a morning person was radiating his usual murderous aura which Naruto, as always, completely ignored and ran up to the red head yelling,

"GOOD MORNING GAARA!" and hugged the boy nearly tackling him out of his seat.

"What's so good about it?" Gaara responded trying to pry Naruto off of him.

"Ahhh don't be like that" Naruto cooed," Come on be happy don't you feel my love how about a kiss." He said making kissy faces at Gaara smacking his lips

"Get off of me you leech" Gaara growled and finally got one elbow free and proceeded to elbow the blonde in his mouth.

"Oww" Naruto whined and released Gaara.

"Class settle down the new students should be arriving." Iruka called.

The class instantly settled down not wanting to piss off Iruka. As soom as they were quiet the door swung opened and in came first a tall pale boy with long sandy brown hair that came to his waist and he glanced at them with pale almost white eyes that reminded him of Hinata.

"You know him?" Sakura inquired beating Naruto to it

"He's my cousin." She replied.

"Neji Hyuuga."he said coldly eyeing them like they were beneath him.

Next to come in was a boy that was freakishly pale like he had never seen the sun a day in his life, with jet black eyes, and short black hair. He smiled at them widely.

"Hello nice to met you my name is Sai." He told them.

The last in was a boy that was also pale but no where near as pale as Sai with Spiky block hair, and eyes that seemed closer to dark grey rather than black.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he told them coolly hands in his pockets and suddenly his eyes met Naruto's blue ones and smirked at him.

"I thought this was an honors class." He challenged and smirked.

"Teme" Naruto growled under his breath. Beside him Sai smiled at him and Iruka seemed to ignore the taunt.

"Alright lets see who can guide you Neji..hmmm Gaara can you help Neji out."

"I refuse." Gaara told him bluntly.

"Gaara." Iruka said in a warning voice his smile widening.

"No thank you." Gaara told him not sparing Iruka a glance.

"Please Gaara," Iruka said hand tightening on his book and his eyebrow twitching.

"Fine." Gaara sighed and did not look happy about having to help out the brunette.

"Ahh how about Ino can you help Sai around." Iruka asked kindly.

"Of course Sensei." She said excitedly almost bouncing out of her seat.

"Naruto could you how Sasuke around?" Iruka asked looking at the blonde who was glaring at the Uchiha.

"….."

"Na-ru-to"

"Fine Sensei but you owe me."

"Of course." Iruka told him knowing he was referring to Iruka buying him ramen.

The boys headed over and took a seat beside their designated guide for the time.

"Hi I'm Sakura." The pinkette said happily to them eyeing Sasuke.

Neji nodded and Sasuke went,

"Hn" but Sai looked here dead on and said, "Nice to meet you, Ugly, or so I'd like to say," Keeping his smile in place the entire time.

"Wanna repeat that you prick." Sakura said popping her knuckles and getting up.

"S-Sakura-chan don't do it Iruka Sensei won't let you stay in here again." Naruto tried to tell her.

"Shut up, Naruto" she growled and the blonde eeped in a very manly manner.

"Sure thing Ugly." Sai told her happily.

"Sakura he's not worth it." Ino warned her not wanting to be put out either.

"Think about the fact that you'll have to sit in Orochimaru's homeroom for about 30 minutes." Said Tenten, who had just come in,but heard Sai's comment.

"Fine." She relented plopping down back in her seat.

"Please don't provoke Sakura-chan." Naruto told Sai.

"Sure thing Dickless."

"Thank you…wait Dickless!"

Naruto made to get up but he was pulled down back into his chair by Gaara.

"Don't get hyped up so easily Idiot." Gaara told him.

Naruto pouted sitting back down pouting, but said nothing more. Sasuke spared him a glance.

"Dobe."

"What was that Teme?"

"Dobe.

"Teme

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe"

"Tem-"

He was interrupted by the intercom.

"Excuse me, Iruka Sensei."

"Yes?"

"Do you have Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"Could you send them to the office?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Conflict**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto glared at Sasuke again before grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He stood up and waved bye to Gaara and the others before going out of the door followed by Sasuke. Sasuke let Naruto lead the way despite the fact that he actually knew the way to the office. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that despite only being about 5'4 Naruto had long legs and his arms were slightly toned. He also noticed that Naruto had a slight curve to his hips and he had a nice ass too. Sasuke followed Naruto into the office where they were greeted by a woman with short black hair. She smiled at them before saying,

"Naruto-kun…and Sasuke-kun I presume" the woman said to Sasuke, who nodded yes.

"Ne ne Shizune what did you call us to the office for I haven't even done anything yet." Naruto asked with his hands behind his head.

"Yet." Shizune asked with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Ah haha did I say yet?" Naruto questioned rhetorically.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered where only Naruto could hear him, and before Naruto could reply Shizune unknowingly cut in saying,

"Don't worry it's not about you two, just go in."

Naruto and Sasuke went around the desk to go down the little hallway that led to Tsunade's office. Naruto pushed opened the door and was surprised to see Ryuuzaki in the office, and Naruto instantly noticed that Ryuuzaki had his left wrist wrapped up in bandages. Naruto rushed to him almost yelling,

"RuRu what happened?" Holding his brother's wrist up to eye level his fingers dancing over the wound scared to touch it in fear of causing his younger brother pain. Sasuke on the other hand was too busy looking at his own little brother who seemed like a mix of him and Itachi with pale skin, black hair that was spiky at the top but straightened at the bottom that became long strands that ended below his shoulder blades. Sasuke's eyebrow quirked upward ever so slightly at seeing the boy's swollen cheek. It was now Sasuke's turn to inquire,

"What happened?" Although he didn't sound nearly as concerned as Naruto. They two elder brothers directed their gazes at the principal as she cleared her throat.

"Glad you could join us." she told them.

"What happened?" Naruto and Sasuke questioned again.

Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples in irritation trying to ward off the incoming headache creeping up on her.

"It would seem that Sousuke said something to provoke Ryuuzaki, who refuses to tell me what was said. Ryuuzaki retaliated by flipping the desk on Sousuke and punched him. When he went to punch him again then Sousuke grabbed him and somehow managed to sprain Ryuuzaki's wrist." Tsunade told them looking displease.

"It's his fault for struggling." Sousuke told them smirking at Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki's lips curled into a snarl as he glared at Sousuke. Naruto was taken aback Ryuuzaki was usually calm, cool, and collected. It was hard to read the teen most of the time never had Naruto in his 14 years of observing his little brother had he ever seen him so blatantly display emotion.

"RuRu why would you do that?" Naruto questioned his little brother trying to get over his shock.

"That Dick started it." Ryuuzaki growled.

"Language." Tsunade reprimanded Sousuke calmly turned and looked at Ryuuzaki before smirking in a mocking manner and told him,

"What I said is what I honestly thought." Ryuuzaki twitched and jumped up quickly about to rush at Sousuke before Naruto grabbed him restraining the struggling boy the best he could.

"Let the tiny bastard go I doubt that he could do much." Sousuke said in a mocking tone and Ryuuzaki struggled even harder against his older brother. Sasuke just watched the scene with mild amusement.

"Ryuuzaki." A stern voice called from the door. Everyone turned to see Kurama standing at the door his hip cocked to the side, and a hand on it looking very unamused at the scene before him. He had to mask his shock at seeing his youngest brother display emotion openly for the first time. Behind Kurama stood the oldest Uchiha, Itachi, easily scene over Kurama's 5'6 build. Itachi had on his usual poker face and observed his brothers and the two blondes with something akin to curiousity.

"I'd expect this from Naruto-"

"Hey!"

"But not you Ryuuzaki what could he have possibly said to rile you up like this?" Kurama questioned. Naruto released Ryuuzaki from his hold and the small blonde beckoned his two brothers forward and made them lean in close to him before he whispered extremely quietly what was said to him to his brothers. Kurama quickly spun on his heels turning to look at the youngest Uchiha brother and snapped out viciously,

"Hey bitch watch what the hell you say to my little brother."

"The same applies to you." Itachi said coldly glaring at Kurama.

"No one asked you to comment your little bastard should not have said that to RuRu."

"Hey Dobe shut the hell up." Sasuke told him.

"You mini blonde if you dare put your hands on my little brother again I guaranteed you that you'll have more than a sprained wrist…if you wake back up." Itachi promised.

"You'll have to go through me before you even take a step towards my RuRu." Kurama snapped at Itachi and looked ready to pounce.

" Is that a challenge?' Itachi questioned taking steps towards Kurama. Naruto was so caught up in watching the oldest two argue that his grip on Ryuuzaki loosened and he broke free rushing towards Sousuke, who had given him a taunting look. Sasuke made to move in the youngest Uzamaki's path, but Naruto stepped in the way pushing Sasuke back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsunade suddenly yelled at the group, who froze. Itachi had one of Kurama pulled close one of his arms trapped between the two of them and the other held firmly in his hand. Sasuke had Naruto in a headlock, and Sousuke had pushed Ryuuzaki down, sat on his back, and twisted his arms painfully behind his back. The Uzamaki brothers struggled fruitlessly against the three Uchihas.

"Let them go." Tsunade told them. They slowly released the three they held captive. The three of them quickly scrambled away from them glaring daggers.

"Now I expect you to all behave maturely and sit down."

They all moved slowly to take a seat in the chairs around the office.

"I do not expect you all to be best friends, and care for each other, but what I do expect is for you to respect each other and not start trouble," Tsunade told them,"Am I understood.?"

"Yes ma'am." Itachi, Sasuke, and Sousuke grumbled. The three Uzamakis on the other had just crossed their arms and turned their heads.

"Is there a problem?" Tsunade asked them.

"Sasuke's a bastard." Naruto told her pouting.

"Itachi's inhuman as far as I'm concerned." Kurama muttered.

"Sousuke is a provocative asshole." Ryuuzaki said quietly his voice almost a whisper.

Tsunade eyed them for their language and sighed running a hand over her face.

"I would love to deal with this I really would but I have a meeting I must attend to. You all better play nice the three of you show the Uchihas to the classes they need to go to, and I do not want to see you all in my office again." Tsunade told them with a glare.

The six of them got up quietly and exited out of the door and then the office. When they got into the hallway Naruto and Kurama were all over Ryuuzaki.

"Here let me take your bag." Naruto told him removing it from Ryuuzaki's good hand.

"Does it hurt?" Kurama questioned holding his injured wrist tenderly.

"I'm fine," Ryuuzaki told them going back to his usual emotionally challenged self,"But I can't feel my hand for some reason."

"WHAT?!" the two of them gasped at one looking at his limp hand.

"Ah while he was struggling I jabbed a few of his pressure points to disable his hand so he wouldn't swing again." Sousuke told them looking amused.

"I see." Ryuuzaki told him looking unfazed, but on the inside he was upset that meant he couldn't draw or paint until he got feeling back into his hand.

"Not going to show me your angry face again?" Sousuke questioned curiously.

"Of course not." Ryuuzaki muttered and took his bag back from Naruto.

"I see how disappointing." Sousuke said, and started following the Uzamaki as he walked off.

"You've been around Itachi to much, little sadist." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that, little brother?" Itachi questioned the raven.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied and his older brother walked off following Kurama as the bell to change classes rang. Naruto grumbled to himself as he started walking in the direction of his Chemistry class.

"What class do you have next, Teme?" Naruto questioned and Sasuke handed him his schedule. Suddenly Naruto dropped to his knees and stared at the ceiling yelling,

"NOOOOOO."

"What's your problem Dobe?" Sasuke asked looking amused and annoyed.

"YOU!You have all of my classes except first and seventh." Naruto cried.

"You have a problem with that Dobe?" Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Damn straight I don't want to see your face any more than I have to." Naruto told him pointing.

"Come on we're going to be late." Sasuke told him rolling his eyes.

When they finally made it to the class a chill ran down his spine before he entered the chemistry lab, and faced his creepy teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Conflict**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto took a deep breath and opened the door. A shudder ran down his spine as his teacher's golden gaze fell on him.

"Ahh Naruto-kun you're on time today." Orochimaru said smiling at the blonde. Naruto shifted on his feet feeling uncomfortable under his teacher's gaze.

"Umm I brought a new student." Naruto blurted desperate to divert Orochimaru's gaze from himself. Orochimaru's attention went from Naruto to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the chemistry teacher not liking the way that he looked at him at all.

"Wonderful Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said,"What's your name child?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke told him glancing at Naruto,who was halfway hiding behind his taller frame.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun. I'm your chemistry teacher Orochimaru." He told himholding a delighted look in his eyes. Sasuke had to repress a shudder from the creep's gaze.

"I see you already met Naruto-kun. It so happens that Naruto is in need of a lab partner, so you will do perfectly." Orochimaru told him clapping his hands together.

"But Sensei Gaara's already my lab partner." Naruto cried out.

"Not anymore I gave him to Neji-kun, so you need a new lab partner." Orochimaru told him turning around to face the board again. Naruto groaned loudly which caused Orochimaru to turn back around slowly and glare at Naruto.

"Is there a problem, Naruto-kun" Orochimaru almost hissed. Naruto froze and gulped moving even more behind Sasuke.

"No sir." He responded quickly while shaking his head.

"Good take your seat then." Orochimaru told him and turned back to the board,"Now as I was saying we'll be discussing Chlorofluoro carbons."

Naruto trudged over to his little counter top sitting on the stool to the right and scooted it as far away from Sasuke as possible. He looked over to his side and gave Gaara a look. They looked at each other identical frowns on their face. Obviously Gaara did not appreciate Neji and his holier-than-thou attitude he just oozed.

"Oi Dobe." Sasuke called from his left.

"What, Teme?" Naruto responded.

"How often do we have to do experiments." Sasuke asked, he wasn't fond of most experiments that his previous teachers had assigned in physical science aand biology.

"I think he said every 2-3 weeks." Naruto told him while tucking his pencil in between his top lip and his nose.

"That's funny." Sasuke stated.

"What is?" Naruto questioned looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"You think." Sasuke responded.

"Don't patronize me." The blonde boy said loudly slamming his his hand on the counter. Orochimaru stopped talking and all eyes turned to the duo.

"Is there a problem?" Orochimaru hissed. Naruto took a deep breath and said,

"No." He leaned down and picked up his pencil.

"I see then don't stop my class over nothing." His teacher snapped and resumed his lesson. Naruto glared at the Uchiha and for the rest of the period he did nothing but ignore the Uchiha and pass notes to Gaara. Lunch came quickly as he went through Japanese II Honors and Geometry. When the bell rang for lunch he quickly bolted out of the doors away from the Uchiha and to the usual spot out side that him and his friends ate. It was underneath a weeping willow tree and was surrounded by spider lily flowers. He looked at Kurama's car that was parked near the tree and waited for the others to come. Once Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were gathered Naruto remembered something. He dropped to his knees for the second time today and yelled,

"Nooooooo."

"What's what's wrong Naruto?" Tenten questioned.

" I forgot to bring lunch since woke up late this morning and all the good cafeteria food is probably gone. Ahhhh man I was so busy trying to get away from that bastard that I forgot." Naruto groaned. Everyone looked at each other before they separated pieces of their lunch and complied in on a stack of napkins for the blonde.

"Thanks you guys are the best." Naruto hummed after hugging everyone enthusiactically. As Naruto was eating he looked back at the sound of a xcar door opening and was surprised to see Ryuuzaki getting out of Kurama's car.

"RuRu?! What are you doing in there? Were you cutting class?" Naruto inquired. He was extremely shocked when Kurama also crawled out of the backseat.

"Kura-nii?!"

"Yep he was in pain from the little bastard and he still is." Kurama stated popping his back. Naruto studied Ryuuzaki's face and gasped jumping up and running to his little brother.

"RuRu you poor thing I've never seen you in such pain." Behind him all his friends sweatdropped as they looked at Ryuuzaki's emotionless face.

"Anyway…Naruto don't you like Sasuke?" Sakura asked him curiously.

"No I can't stand that bastard I hope like hell he falls down a rabbit hole and never comes back up." Naruto practically yelled crossing his arms over his chest. He failed to notice the Uchiha and his two friends approaching.

"Why? Sasuke's so cool." Ino cooed.

"No he's not I hate that sardonic, berating, rude bastard." Naruto said loudly.

"Dobe I could hear you all the way across the courtyard, you have a problem with me?" the Uchiha questioned.

"Damn straight I do. I will never like or get along with you. I don't care what Granny says." Naruto exclaimed pointing at Sasuke.

"I don't know Naruto you're the most friendly out of the three of us, you get along with nearly everyone." Kurama told him sarcastically.

"Yeah I think you just need a push in the right direct." Ryuuzaki uttered and shoved his older brother hard with his good hand.

"Gah!" Naruto cried as he lost his balance surging forward into the Uchiha. Sasuke was caught off guard at the blonde's sudden weight and fell back. When they hit the ground their lips collided and Naruto thought he felt a what was a foot on the back of his head keeping him there. The foot moved but everyone besides the owner of the foot was too shocked to move. The two on the ground were the first to move. Naruto quickly separated himself from the Uchiha at the same time Sasuke pushed him. He was spitting and sputtering as he crawled over to the tree and made dry heaving sounds, while furiously wiping his arm back and forward over his lips trying to get rid of the tingling sensation that was lingering stubbornly.

"Nooo, Nooo my precious first kiss. What if Papa finds out? He told us we'd never see the light of day again if we kissed anyone." Naruto cried thinking about his overprotective father,"And it had to be with that bastard too." Naruto looked like he was willing to lick dirt to get the taste of Sasuke out of his mouth refusing to even linger on the nice taste. Sasuke glared at the youngest blonde and then at the blonde who had kissed him before walking away. Naruto looked at his younger brother and yelled,

"RuRu Why would you do that?"

"….."

"Don't you dare look amused." Naruto cried hysterically.

Kurama's lips slowly tugged up into a smirk before he practically purred out,

"Well then Naruto we were told to get along not get that friendly."

"No, No Kurama-nii you saw the whole thing RuRu pushed me."

"But you look like you enjoyed it." Kurama teased. Naruto turned red and looked to his friends for help, but they all silently looked down and ate their food. Naruto looked back at Ryuuzaki who was staring at his phone intensely with a satisfied look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto questioned curiously. Ryuuzaki's lips quirked up at the ends ever so slightly, before he turned his phone to his older brother. At the top his phone said messages, under it was their father's number, then a picture of Sasuke and Naruto kissing, under the picture it read,"Look what Naruto-nii does in his spare time", and under that it said sent at 11:47. All the color drained from Naruto's face.

"R-Ryuuzaki why would you do that?"

"You ate my last two chocolate bars, and made me miss my strike on the Wii yesterday because you bumped into me." Ryuuzaki said simply.

"What?" Naruto cried.

"Wow who knew that Ryuuzaki could be so petty." Kiba uttered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"And you all call me cold blooded." Gaara muttered.

Kurama just watched in amusement as Naruto yelled at their little brother, who looked like he could care less as usual.

"Don't take your fustrations out on me,you sadist, OI are you listening to me?!" and then the bell rang.

**A/N:Picture of Ryuuzaki is up at ** art/Ryuuzaki-Uzamaki-402162341


End file.
